Soldado Family
The household of Tayce Soldado, upstanding citizens of Trail's End Description The small family consists of four members: Tayce, the mother, Charlo, the eldest son, Rhello, the middle son and Brienna, the daughter and youngest person of the house. Tayce's husband Bayan was murdered long ago by highwaymen. Bayan's brother Grau often visits the family and has taken to the uncle role with great joy. Tayce Tayce is the matriach of the family and works as a washerwoman for the community and several families in North Point. She has black hair with white streaks, olive skin and she is nearing 40. She loves her children above all else and has dedicated her life to bringing them up right. Charlo Charlo looks a lot like his Varisian mother with the same black hair, albeit a bit more unruly, and light brown skin. He is a serious boy of 16, who cares greatly for mother and younger siblings. He works as a wheelwright's apprentice with his younger brother Rhello Rhello Rhello looks exactly like a 3 year younger Charlo. He recently started working at the wheelwright where his brother also works. His demeanor is a lot more cheery than his brother, but the two get along great. Brienna Brienna takes more after his father, with dark blonde hair and freckles. At age 10 she also helps the family by working as a maid. She is usually the quietest member of the family but loves her mother and brothers. History You met the family when Grau came to you and asked for your help in curing Brienna. She had fallen ill to a mysterious illness and the family was at a loss at what to do, unable to pay for magical healing. When you arrived, you met the cleric Ishani Dhatri from the Bank of Abadar. While not allowed (or able) to use his gods powers to cure the girl, he was trying to help by concocting herbal remedies to reduce her coughs and fever. Brienna was lying in the grand bed on the top floor, her face and arms covered with a red rash, her breathing was irregular and she had violent, hacking coughs. After seeing the poor girl, you decided to help by purchasing a magical item to help cure her, as Eithain could not do that by himself at this point. Before you left, Eithain eased Brienna by removing some of the damage the disease had wrought so far, with a Lesser Restoration, which seemed to ease her breathing and reduced the rash remarkably After shrewly buying a Wand of Remove Disease, you were able to return and use it on Brienna, who was immediately cured and woke up a bit confused as to the ruckus around her bed. Tayce was overjoyed with Briennas recovery and thanked each of you immensely. She prepared a feast for you and her family and have stated that you are always welcome in her home. Charlo and Rhello also thanked each of you, Charlo with an uncharacteristic grin on his face and Rhello with an equally uncharacteristic somber attitude, which you attributed to elation and surprise at the turn of events. After the destruction of the cult of Urgathoa under the Hospice of the Blessed Maiden, Tayce and her family threw a party to thank you and during this party each of you recieved a minor gift. Tayce and her family have fled to Magnimar after advice from Grau